


I Loved You First

by dongbanja



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongbanja/pseuds/dongbanja
Summary: I loved you first, but I had to go.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I Loved You First

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work ever, please spare me  
> also this is just the beginning :)

“I hate that, I hate that you always say that. That we can’t be together because of this job, our jobs. I love you, you know that, but that isn’t enough isn’t it, at least for you. But I love you, and that’s all that matters to me, I hope it matters to you too.” 

Those words left Jinyoung speechless, of course he loves Jaebeom and he is enough for him, it’s just that he worries about all of them, the members, the fans and specially the public. Jaebeom has been down lately, and Jinyoung knows why. It’s not like it’s their fault, mainly it’s the company’s fault, but Jaebeom can’t help but blame himself during this whole ordeal and Jinyoung can’t do anything about it. He knows how the other is, he’d always carry this burden everywhere being the leader and all but does Jaebeom really need to distance himself from him? Does he have to go through this all alone on his own? Jinyoung is there, and will always be, he just needs Jaebeom to tell him that he needs his bestfriend. 

That’s why when Jaebeom suddenly took hold of his arm and asked him to stay behind to talk after rehearsals he hoped that he’ll finally let him through, let him be there for his woes. But no, Jaebeom wanted to talk about them, to talk about what they are. He knew Jaebeom was deflecting and projecting his frustrations, and that’s why he got mad. 

“You really wanna talk about that right now?!” Jinyoung exclaimed.  
“Yes, I do, what else would I want to talk to you about?” Jaebeom replied.  
“Wow, you really are something else. You don’t talk to me or anyone for days and when you want to, you ask this nonsense,” he angrily replied.  
“Nonsense? I see.” Jaebeom sounded so defeated.  
“Hyung that’s not what I mean and you know it, we should be talking about how you have been the past few days, I was waiting for you to say something because I wanted to be by your side, I wanted you to know that you’ve got me and that you’ll always have me,” Jinyoung explained. “Something has been bothering you and I know for sure that it’s not about this thing between us. You’re not the only one stressing about the group, we all are. Yet you choose to be closed off, endure it in your own little world,” he sobs, “I can’t do that anymore, I don’t think that that’s healthy for the both of us. I don’t think we can be together anymore.”


End file.
